


One Bite of the Poisoned Apple

by creatureofhobbit



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: As Tim chokes on the poison apple, he wonders what he was brought there for.





	One Bite of the Poisoned Apple

What had they taken him for?

Nothing here had made sense ever since those two people had taken him from his family, stopped him from getting to say a proper goodbye. It hadn’t seemed real to Tim that one minute he could have been celebrating his acceptance to UCLA with his parents and his brother, and next minute he was being taken away from everyone and everything he knew, having to accept that his bright future at UCLA was never going to happen. That whole thing about getting his DNA from that time he’d submitted it to the ancestry site on a whim, and deciding he was smart enough that he had to be saved…it made no sense to Tim. What had he been doing here since? Sitting around listening to that God-awful song on repeat for ages, eating those stupid nutritional cubes, accepting that Venable woman’s word as law?

Emily had been the only one who’d understood how he’d felt. Ripped from her own life without a choice in the matter, where the others had bought their way onto the outpost, given an equally vague explanation and feeling equally frustrated that this higher purpose they were supposedly taken for had come to nothing, she was the only one Tim felt he could really talk to. She’d been the one who had kept Tim going, someone he could escape to when the likes of Evie and Coco were throwing temper tantrums, when Andre was railing against Ms Venable for having supposedly served up his boyfriend as their dinner and the rest of them for eating the stew…and Venable and Meade would have deprived him even of her, making up their own rules as they went along, forcing them to adopt the “one kiss a week” restriction.

There was a part of Tim that sometimes wished they hadn’t taken him, that they could have let him have those last few minutes with his family, to say a proper goodbye. Then sometimes he’d talk himself out of that, remind himself that if he hadn’t been brought here, he would never have met Emily. And maybe there would yet be some purpose to bringing him here that was not yet immediately obvious to him, some reason why they had felt he was worth saving. He knew he was never going to get any answers from the sadistic Venable and her sidekick Meade, and the rest of them, all of whom except for Emily having bought their way there, seemed to be just as much in the dark as he was. 

When Michael Langdon arrived, with all his talk about selecting people to join him, Tim wondered whether that was what he was looking for, whether Langdon held the answers he sought. After eighteen months of having come to the conclusion that the whole thing was just fake and he wasn’t destined for anything great after all, he started to think that maybe, just maybe there was some point to all this after all, and that Langdon could tell him what that was.

But as he choked on Meade’s poisoned apple, Tim began to think that the whole thing was futile after all, that the last eighteen months had been worth nothing at all.


End file.
